The Plan
by TheGamesICause
Summary: Every year there's a Valentine's dance. Every year, girls get dolled up and are asked by their crushes. Every year Dawn and Zoey see the same people go and have fun. Except for two. Jo Stanson and Brick McArther. They're two completely different people with different lives, but one thing in common, they're lonely. Every year they're left out. Every year except this year.
1. The Plan

**A\N Hey guys! :D**

**Wow, it's been a _while_ since I've written anything, so here is this! It's just a little story for all you romantics out there with our favorite TDROTI couple...Jock! :3**

**Anyways, basically, Jo and Brick are aware of each other, but they're not friends. Zoey and Dawn are best friends, but are not with either Brick or Jo. They're Juniors in this (the TDROTI kids) and the TDI, TDA, and TDWT kids are Seniors. **

**Total Drama never happened.**

**Okay, let's get this show on the road! :) Please review and tell me what you think of this story :D**

**'Kay! Enjoy :3**

"Sco-ott!" Courtney's nagging voice was drowned in the loud commotion of the lunch room. Juniors and Seniors alike were sitting and standing around chatting it up about the regular teen stuff (crushes, homework, Satan, the usual). The red haired teen hid a smile as he appeared from the sea of students, next to his girlfriend in a split second.

He grinned at her. "Yes, honey?"

"Are you taking me to the Sweetheart's dance?" Courtney demanded.

"Of course. I can't afford a limo, though, so we're gonna have to use Pa's pickup." Scott explained to her.

Courtney's onyx eyes bulged out her head, outraged. "A _pickup_? You're taking me to the Valentine's day dance in a _pickup_?!" She groaned loudly, and threw up her tan hands. "God, Scott! You might as well start calling me a hobo!" Courtney, with a huff, flipped her shoulder length brown hair over her shoulder, and stormed out with Scott not too far behind, screaming:

"Wait, Courtney! I could put a lilac air freshener in it this time!"

Jo, who watched the entire exchange, snorted to her friend. "God. What's so appealing about a stupid dance?"

"It's just some lame excuse girls use to priss themselves up and feel pretty for two hours." Eva said, rolling her dark brown – almost black, eyes. Jo grinned at that, and picked at her pears that were sinking into her corn, thanks to Chef Hatchet. Jo looked up at Eva who was shoveling down her protein for the day and not paying mind to anyone else. She heard squealing and snapped her head to Dawn Benson who was being lifted into the air by her gigantic boyfriend, B. Jo rolled her violet eyes, and averted them back to her food. Eva was right it was just a stupid dance, so who cares that no one asked her. She didn't want to go anyways. Dawn squealed again, even louder, it seemed. Jo sunk her head.

Stupid love.

Ah, love was the greatest thing ever.

Dawn felt everyone staring at her as she was set down on the tile again by B. She laughed giddily, not caring one way or another. Her heart felt light and she felt the happiest she had ever been in weeks. B had just asked her to the Sweetheart's dance, and, of course, she said yes. She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, while B was grabbing something from his bag. She already knew they'd win weirdest couple at the dance (there are polls at the dance. Weirdest couple, best couple, most unexpected couple, happiest couple, craziest couple, best dancing couple, etc), but she didn't care.

She was going with the person she loved, and that was all that mattered, so who cared if everyone's eyes were on her. Dawn shifted though, as she felt a pair of very _intense_ eyes stare at her, as she was going to turn around to see who they belonged to, B turned back from his bag. He handed her a ring.

"Oh, B, it's beautiful!" She cooed. The silver banded ring with diamonds and an aquamarine stone in it, fit nicely on her right ring finger. B grinned and leaned down for a kiss which she happily obliged. B nodded back over to their table, since they had gotten up to throw their lunch away. "Okay, B." They started to leave to their table, but not before Dawn could throw a look over her shoulder at the pair of eyes who were staring at her.

Jo Stanson's.

Zoey Miller watched as her best friend Dawn falter as she walked back to their table with B with her. Dawn sat in her rightful place across from Zoey and Mike, with B by her side.

"What did you say, Dawn?" Zoey asked excitedly.

"Hm?" Dawn said distractedly.

Zoey quickly turned concerned. "Is something wrong, Dawn?"

"Not at all!" Dawn exclaimed, perking up. "What was the question?"

"What did you say?" Zoey laughed.

Dawn gave B an amused look. "You told them before you asked me?" B shot her a cheesy grin. She laughed. "Yes. I said yes."

Zoey squealed and clapped her hands. "Oh, I knew it!" She gushed.

Mike laughed good-naturedly and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's slim waist. "Of course she would, babe. B _is _her boyfriend."

"I know, but still. I'm really happy we can all go together!" Dawn smiled and craned her neck back over to the left side of the room, to stare at something Zoey couldn't see. Zoey sat up a little bit, and lurched forward to follow Dawn's light eyes to Jo Stanson. Zoey sat back a little confused. She shook herself out of it, and leaned forwards again, towards Dawn. "So, who's going together, do you think?"

"Courtney and Scott, obviously." Mike began.

Zoey grinned. "Definitely. Dakota and Sam. Oh, and Noah and Izzy."

Dawn averted her attention back to the table and rolled her eyes playfully. "You two are missing the power couple: Alejandro and Heather."

"Dang-it, that's right!" Zoey laughed. "Let's see how hard they deny it this year! Hmm...Leshawna and Harold."

"Oh, B says Cody and Sierra."

Mike laughs hysterically. "Huh, so he's finally giving her a chance, huh?"

"Seven years of hard work really _does_ pay off in the end, huh, guys?" Zoey asked teasingly. Dawn's eyes were caught on something Zoey couldn't see, once their conversation had died down again. Zoey turned her body to see what Dawn was looking at so closely. All she could see Brick McArther sitting at his table with his friends, Dakota and Sam. He looked incredibly lonely as his friends made out in front of him. Zoey turned back to see Dawn looking at her. "What?" Zoey questioned, her.

"Do you think Brick is going with anyone?" Dawn asked suddenly. Mike, B, and Zoey all exchanged strange looks.

"Since when are you interested in Brick?" Mike wanted to know, leaning in for emphasis.

Dawn noticed B tense, and put a reassuring hand on his broad shoulder. "Not like that, B. And, I don't know. There are a lot of lonely souls here, I've sensed, but his and someone else's are so strong and so..._sad_."

"Brick? Sad?_ Really_? He's one of the happiest people I know!" Zoey exclaimed.

Dawn shook her head. "No. He's just so sad. I just don't know why no one would go with him. He's not bad looking in the least, and he really is quite nice."

Mike shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe he _is_ going with someone. We just don't know them."

"No...no, that can't be it." Dawn concluded. "He's just so lonely."

"Well, like you said, there's a lot of lonely people, here." Zoey pointed out.

Dawn nodded. "Yes, yes. I'm aware, but his is a different kind of lonely. Only one other person in this entire school understands what that lonely is, because they feel it too."

"Who?" Mike asked.

"Jo Stanson."

Zoey nodded as she watched her best friend have a plan pop into her mind. She could just see it in her face, something was forming in that little Dawnish brain of hers. And Zoey had a feeling the plan was a bad one. "What're you thinking, Dawn?"

"What if...no, it's stupid."

"Come on, Dawn, you have to tell us." Zoey urged with a smile.

"Yeah, you just can't start it without telling us the rest!"

Dawn sighed. "Just...don't laugh, alright?"

"We won't." Zoey promised for her and her boyfriend alike.

"Alright. What if we got Jo and Brick together? I mean, today, I felt Jo watching B and I, and I could feel how sad and longing she was for something like that, and Brick, too. It's not a _crazy _idea, I don't think. A-Anyways. I don't know, I just thought, maybe, if they were together they'd be happier."

Zoey shook her head. "It's a great idea, Dawn, and it could probably work for anyone else, but not for them. They're too different."

"Opposites attract?"

"Not _their_ kind of opposites."

"I don't know," Mike shrugged, "I think it's a pretty awesome idea! We should do it."

"Yeah, but _how_ can we do it?" Zoey asked. "We can't really go up to them and say, 'Hey, Dawn read your aura, and she says you're lonely, so we're going to pair you up with another lonely stranger.'."

"True." Dawn agreed. "Besides, Jo's a little hard to get along with."

"Yeah. I don't think she'd really appreciate us telling her she's lonely." Mike said.

Dawn turned her head to B before turning back to the couple in front of her. "B says we should still give it a shot. They don't deserve to be lonely. He said we should befriend Brick first, and slowly sway him into liking Jo and then he'll ask her to the dance and then they'll be together."

Zoey smiled slightly. "Do you honestly think that'll work?"

"I don't know." Dawn answered truthfully. "We'll just have to find out." Zoey turned to Brick, while Dawn flickered her eyes to Jo and they watched the two lonely teenagers watch the in-love teens around them with jealousy and depression.

"Yep." Zoey and Dawn said at the same time. "We need to get them together. Now."

**A\N Okay, guys. I really hoped you liked this! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**~TheGamesICause!~ **


	2. The Committee

**A\N Holy cow, guys! Hi! Haha, wow! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm glad you guys like it so much! :)**

**Also, thank you for all the suggestions. I will do any and all suggestions you give me, or at least try! And yes, all of the Total Drama characters will be in here, or at least mentioned. If you were wondering, this story takes place about three months before the actual dance. And yeah, I know it seems pretty far away, but people at my school are already asking each other to prom, when we haven't even had our Christmas formal yet!**

**And, I'm going to try to update regularly. Like, hopefully every week if I can. I know for 'Roadtrip', I got really lazy and all that junk, but I'm going to try and update a lot, for my wonderful reviewers! :)**

**Anyways, here's the second installment. Please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Enjoy! :3**

"Okay!" Zoey began, "Welcome to the 'Let's Get Brick to go to the Dance and Hopefully Find His True Love Committee!'" Dawn, Mike, B, and Brick's friends, Sam and Dakota, all laughed.

"Thanks for inviting us, guys." Sam laughed.

Dakota smiled at her boyfriend. "Yeah, we really want Brick to be happy. Besides," She looked at Sam for a moment, "Sammy needed to get away from the computer for awhile. 'Dungeon Lords' is really taking over his life."

"No problem, guys!" Zoey erased the blackboard she was using clean of the title of their committee (LGBDHFHTL), and started writing again.

Zoey, after lunch, had formally invited Sam and Dakota over to her house for a meeting about Brick's happiness and well-being. They had agreed so long as there were cookies. Now they were all situated in Zoey's furnished basement, complete with a treadmill and karaoke machine. Dawn and B were snuggled on the main couch in front of Zoey and the blackboard, Mike was on the loveseat next to them, waiting for Zoey to finish and sit back down. Sam and Dakota were on the arm chair, Dakota on Sam's lap.

Zoey huffed and clapped her hands together, to rid it of the white chalk. "Alright! So," She began, looking at Sam and Dakota, "you guys are aware of the Valentine's dance, right?"

Sam and Dakota nodded. "Yeah. Sammy already asked me...eight months in advance."

Sam chuckled sheepishly. "Heh heh, I was being precautionary."

"Well, we were all talking about it yesterday, and we thought about it, and, Brick never goes." Zoey continued. Sam and Dakota shared a worried look before looking back at Zoey expectantly, for her to go on. "So we thought why not set Brick up with someone who's just as lonely as him?"

"So," Mike said, "we thought maybe...Jo Stanson is the best choice..."

There was a brief silence.

"J-Jo?!" Dakota cried, outraged. "No way! I am not letting my little Brick go out with someone so mean and cruel! Not to mention totally jockish and un-girly!"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Brick's too nice for a witch like her."

"Aw, come on, guys!" Zoey exclaimed. "Just hear us out!"

Dakota shook her head and jumped off of Sam's lap. "Nope. We're not doing it. Jo's mean to everyone, and I'm not going to let her make our little Bricky feel bad or cry. He's a good guy." Mike, Zoey, and B all looked helplessly at Sam who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, guys. I have to agree with my lady, on this one." Sam and Dakota already started making their way up Zoey's stairs when a soft voice said:

"Wow. How selfish of you, Dakota."

Dakota swiveled around on the carpeted stair in a split second and whipped off her white sunglasses so that her blue eyes could pierce Dawn's. "What?"

"You're using a personal experience with Jo to lead you to forbid Brick to be with her." Dawn's eyes softened as Dakota's defense stance lessened.

"H-How do you know that?"

"Your soul is so open, Dakota." Dawn soothed. "I know you want what's best for Brick because you view him more like a son than anything, but sometimes you have to let your little birds fly."

Dakota sighed and walked back down to the armchair and sat down with an exaggerated huff. "It's just...she's so _mean_ and Brick is just so..._not_." Sam moved Dakota and sat down, sitting her on his lap again. Dawn sat back against B, happy that her plan worked and they all directed their attention to Zoey.

"Okay!" Zoey said brightly. "Step one," She gestured towards the board, "befriend Brick. And we're almost there since we have you two." Zoey smiled at the couple. "Step two, start asking Brick about the dance and if he likes any girls, and bring up Jo, in a good light."

Dakota rolled her eyes and sank down into Sam. "Okay, fine, whatever."

"Step three, the hardest step, probably...befriend Jo." Zoey said with a grimace.

"God. How are we gonna do that?" Mike squeaked. "Her only friend is Eva, and Eva's the toughest and scariest girl out there."

"I know, I know." Zoey sighed, "But we have to try. Let's just figure out what she likes and doesn't like."

Dawn perked up. "B says talk to Lightning James. Apparently Lightning and her are friends."

Zoey nodded gratefully. "See, guys? Progress. Anyways, step four, introduce them and make them friends."

"You don't have to introduce them." Dakota snapped. "Trust me, Jo knows him well."

"How?" Mike asked.

"They went to first and second grade together before Brick moved." Sam supplied.

"Okay, then we'll just make them friends. Step five, get them to ask each other to the dance. Step six, they go to the dance, fall in love completely, get married and have kids!" Zoey finished with a triumphant smile.

Mike scoffed. "Easier said than done." B and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Come on, now!" Dawn chastised. "We have to try no matter how hard it seems."

"Exactly, guys. Jo and Brick are both extremely lonely people who have never been asked out, or been to a dance. Like Dawn said, we have to try no matter what! It's just six easy steps, guys. Befriend Brick, question Brick, befriend Jo, make them become friends, get them to ask each other to the dance, and then they fall in love. That's it!"

Dakota sighed. "Listen. I'm just worried that Jo won't be very into the idea of...this. Brick is a lot sweeter and a lot more..._fragile_ than you guys think. He's gone through a lot, and yeah, Sammy and I are basically his parents, so if Jo hurts him or this doesn't work out, someone's dying."

"Don't worry, Dakota. We'll make sure no one will get hurt, including Jo." Dawn frowned. "Look, I understand that we all are not close to Jo, but she's still a person with feelings. And if it just so happens that she'll like Brick, but Brick won't like her back, we will _all_ be there to comfort her."

A silence fell over the room as everyone was thinking about the entire plan. Would it really work? Jo and Brick seemed to be on different planets. Jo was on planet sports, and Brick was on planet army. Jo was tough and defensive, while Brick was kind and accepting. Brick would probably be more open to the idea and not mind that someone told him he was lonely and needed someone. Jo, however, would _kill_ someone if they told her that. She was still a person though, like Dawn had said. She was still insecure and had fears, likes, dislikes, and a sense of humor. She had to have a soft spot to her. They just had to find it, and use it to their advantage to get them together.

"Well, I'm in!" Zoey exclaimed.

Dawn nodded. "I'm in as well." Dawn shared a small smile with her boyfriend and grinned to everyone else. "As is B."

"I'll help, too, guys. As Brick's fake dad, I need to help him and stuff. I can be his Yoda, heh heh." Sam laughed.

"I'm gonna help, too. Everyone deserves to be as happy as Zoey and I." Mike declared.

Zoey melted. "Aww, Mike!"

Dakota was the last one, sitting on the armchair, avoiding all of their gazes. "I know, I look bad, but I don't trust her."

"So don't do it for her." Dawn insisted. "Do it for Brick, your adopted son."

"Fine." Dakota sighed. "But if she hurts him, I will take her down."

Dawn frowned. "Mmm. I'm not sure if that's a good idea, but sure, whatever you want, Dakota."

The entire group looked at the blackboard and wondered if this entire plan was going to work, or blowup in their faces.

**A\N Okay, hi guys! I just wanna say, I'm watching Total Drama All Stars, and...does anyone else love Mal? Oh God, I just...I love him so much and I don't know why xD**

**Anyways, I know this was a short chapter, but it'll get better by next chapter, because next chapter we start the plan and we'll get some Brick and possibly some Jo ;) I'm glad you guys are liking this so far, and like I said above, if you have any suggestion, please, feel free to tell me them! :)**

**So please review and tell me what you guys think and I'll update soon! :)**

**Love, giggles, and Kurt Cobain,**

**~TheGamesICause!~**


End file.
